


Kokichi Ouma and the Perfect Nightmare

by Kou (Rietto)



Series: the game, the dream, and beyond [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: By popular demand, Gen, spoiler alert : this is no mystery story, there will not be fair solution to the murder mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rietto/pseuds/Kou
Summary: After kidnapped and forced into starring in reality dating show instead of killing game, Kokichi Ouma and the other fifteen Ultimates became good friends and had been working hard in helping each other escaping their own brand of hell.Hoshi's freedom was just within reach when he was suddenly murdered.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. It is that fic.

In the bustling street of Kyoto, Kokichi Ouma walked leisurely with a big luggage in tow.

The leader of DICE had been planning some pranks on one of the government offices in Tokyo, and while he’s there, he’d decided on meeting some people he’d recently been able to call friends. It’s a miraculous thing, he realized. It took a lot for him to be able to trust people, being a living lie detector he was as his comrades would put it.

Moreover, the people in question weren’t exactly… normal.

Compared to himself, they could be said to be even more strange and dangerous.

Few weeks before, he suddenly found himself in a strange situation. Apparently he was kidnapped along with fifteen other Ultimates and was about to be forced to kill each other if it’s not for some whim of the kidnapper to make it a dating reality show instead.

Thank fuck, because seriously, it’s saying something when the ones he felt were the least likely to kill were the convict and assassin. Add himself who’d sworn to never kill, it’s so not funny when the criminal trio there were the most vulnerable.

So, they bonded, dissed the kidnappers, and after they left the premise continued to do so to get even closer.

Speaking of Tokyo, well, there’s obviously Toujou, and Ouma did need to talk to her. He had contacted her actually and told her the gist of his plan to stay in Tokyo for few days. In respond, the maid had agreed to meet with him and spend some time together.

Like a date, but even better. Because it’s actually meeting between one of the most influential people and one of the priviest people in Japan. Kokichi prided himself in being able to uncover most schemes, and with Iruma’s help the things beyond his access was practically nonexistent nowadays.

Yes, that’s why, surely it’s possible.

Hoshi was kept in a detention center nearby, and Ouma and Toujou had made it priority in attempting to at least give him leniency. The progress had been good. Not many could deny Toujou as she had many government higher ups owing her in someway or another due to her service, and subtle blackmail could always go a long way.

Then again, it’s true that it’s mostly Toujou’s work. Kokichi couldn’t even be sure if his information was being used.

_“Earlier today, X#@$%@ Detention Center was breached by an unknown person. The culprit somehow came in undetected and managed to reach the death row with ease. A prisoner has been reported killed, but otherwise there’s been no other known victim. The culprit-“_

In the bustling street of Kyoto, no one else paid attention to the news broadcasted on the giant screen.

A mere prisoner on death row getting murdered, that only meant someone who practically only had one foot on their grave getting pushed inside faster than scheduled. Inconsequential, and it’s even more so when that person had admitted that he had no one else in the world whom he cared about and who cared about him.

People continued moving along, eyes focused on their devices as they rushed to each of their destination.

Only Kokichi got rooted to where he stood.

_… huh?_

_What… what’s this…?_

Sudden vibration from his pocket jolted him out of his daze. Numbly, he took out his cellphone. In the LINE group of his friends from that kidnapping, panic and disbelief filled the chatroom.

> **chikyuumomokai** WHAT THE FUCK
> 
> **ochanokotenko** _@kirumit_ Toujou-san, please tell us it’s not true
> 
> **chikyuumomokai** _@ssaihara_ SHUICHI
> 
> **chikyuumomokai** _@ssaihara_ ANSWER THE FUCKING PHONE
> 
> **kaedeyamaha** Speaking of phone… guys
> 
> **kaedeyamaha** Anyone can get hold of Amami and Shinguji?
> 
> **irumamiusama** Shitshitshitshitshit
> 
> **irumamiusama** I can’t reach Gonta either holy fuck
> 
> **magicalmagehimiko** Nyeh, Angie’s island has internet, right?

He scrolled down, unable to keep up from the highspeed convo of the many Ultimates. The main point seemed to be that everyone had seen the news and no one was able to believe it either, and in their panic they realized that some of their friends couldn’t be reached.

Still, it’s no reason to worry. At least, not yet.

Amami and Shinguji were both travelers and more often and not would be in area without phone service. Angie’s island was quite remote as well. Gonta was bad with technology in general that it’s more likely that he simply didn’t have his phone with him at the time. Saihara was probably looking into the murder himself and would answer as soon as his investigation was complete.

> **kaedeyamaha**  How about Ouma-kun?
> 
> **kaedeyamaha** His school is in Kyoto, right?

Just as he finished reading that, a call came in.

It was Toujou. Kokichi moved closer to a pillar at the entrance of the station, sighed quietly before answering it. The whole thing was just too sudden and unexpected that he got headache.

“… Ouma-kun? Forgive me for suddenly calling. If I may ask where you are?”

“Aaah… I’m in Kyoto Station. Still according to schedule I gave you.”

“I see. Yes, that is convenient. I didn’t want it to be for this reason, but I am truly glad you are coming. Ouma-kun, I will pick you up when you reach Tokyo. I offer you one of my previous masters’ resident to stay in, so-“

“Toujou-chan.”

“I assure you, it will be no bother. It is my greatest pleasure to be of service to you, specially in this dark times. I have-“

“Toujou-chaan.”

Hearing Toujou kept on rambling was quite amusing, to be honest. If only he’s in the mood to laugh, he’d tease the hell out of her for it. Instead, he just sighed again, as if by doing that would help expel the choking feeling from his lungs.

He’d tried. It didn’t work. He tried again anyway.

Toujou finally stopped, and Kokichi felt like he could hear her whimpering from another side before silence took over once more. He stayed quiet, letting her gather her bearing.

“… yes.”

“You’re being uncharacteristically forward.”

Another few moments of silence which Kokichi patiently allowed her to have.

“My apologies, Ouma-kun. It appears that… I am more rattled than I thought. Hoshi-kun’s death is…”

“Hm, yeah. I understand.”

To his knowledge, even though she was very resourceful and capable, she very rarely expressed her own thoughts on matters, preferring to support her patrons’ decision over all else.

Selfless devotion, as she put it.

“This is the first time… I lost a master this way… before I could even start on the job. And, not only that…”

“Hmm.”

Apparently Toujou had accepted Hoshi’s request during the game. Momota had been his annoying self, but apparently it managed to lit the competitive spirit once more out of the dying heart of Ryoma Hoshi.

If I ever get to play again, can I ask for your service?

Toujou had accepted instantly.

The potential was too great to be refused, she’d said.

And, it wasn’t just words. When she got out, she talked about freeing Hoshi first with all. The progress had been good. It should be attainable in near future.

It should be, and yet…

“Toujou-chan, I’ll be right there, okay?”

“…”

“I’ll even cancel my plan to take over the Diet building, just for you. I’ll get punished by my underlings. I’ll probably be denied sweets for years. _Years_ , Toujou-chan. Prepare some for me in exchange, okay?”

Just as he said it, the announcement that his shinkansen was arriving echoed in the crowdy station. Kokichi started walking, Now, for a whole different reason he couldn’t miss that train for the world.

* * *

The one welcoming him in Tokyo Station was not just Toujou as expected. Saihara and even Harukawa were there. The sight of the one person who managed to intrigue him for the first time in forever managed to brighten his mood, even if it’s only slightly.

“Ouma-kun! Long time no see. It’s good to see you again.”

“Yes, it is great to see you healthy. Although are you eating properly? It seems you’re thinner than I remember…”

“Neehehehe, I’m a growing busy boy. No need to worry, Mom. I’m eating fine.”

Harukawa said nothing, just kept her eyes on him as usual with unreadable expression. Kokichi put his hands behind his head and flashed her a grin. She clicked her tongue and looked away.

Their personality as well as circumstances clashed with each other. The best they could do was to be civil, trying their best to ignore the terrible impression they had of each other.

For someone who’d sworn to not kill, an assassin was an abominable existence.

For someone who didn’t have a choice but to kill, someone judging them was just adding salt to the wound.

That’s why they’d decided to just not talk about it. At least, not until Kokichi could show her another way to live that wouldn’t endanger the children in her orphanage.

Kokichi was still drafting out plan to destroy the cult keeping Harukawa on tight leash, still awaiting few details needed investigating from Saihara. He’d planned on talking about it with Toujou, if only the matter about Hoshi didn’t happen. Sadly, it appeared that the talk would need to be delayed.

Saihara and Harukawa being there without Momota was rather peculiar, but Kokichi could guess why the maid would call upon them both specifically.

Toujou silently took his bag and directed them to the limousine she’d had prepared, already waiting near the station entrance. A man in black uniform not unlike those from MIB movies was already waiting, and he bowed down to them before taking Kokichi’s luggage from Toujou’s hands and putting it inside the rear trunk.

Even when she had someone serving her, Toujou still opened the door for them. They knew better than to deny her service at this time. Serving others was what brings comfort to Toujou, and refusing that when she just lost one of her patrons would just be cruel.

Once inside, she signaled her driver to close up the partition, giving the four of them privacy.

“… hey, now that Ouma is here, care to tell me why you called me?”

 “My apologies, but I’m afraid I have an important matter to discuss with the three of you before I can divulge it to the chat.”

“Us three, huh. Neehehe, Toujou-chan is as efficient as ever, I see.”

Kokichi leaned back to his seat and stretched out his legs, laughing humorlessly. The detective who should be able to uncover the truth, the supreme leader who’d prided himself to be able to infiltrate anywhere, and the assassin belonging to the underworld.

It’s that kind of discussion, apparently.

Toujou handed over documents relating to Hoshi’s murder to the three of them. Perhaps it’s because Hoshi was someone she considered her master. Though his death rattled her, she's instead become passionate in attempting to uncover the truth behind it.

“I’ll be brief. I’ve gathered as much information as I could. It appears that Hoshi-kun was the only prisoner murdered in the detention center. He was shot once with a .45 caliber to the head, killing him instantly.”

Toujou’s usually calm face oozed out frustration and desperation. Meanwhile, Saihara and Harukawa seemed as they were just reading the newspaper with how indifferent they seem at first glance. Kokichi tried to avert his focus once more to the document Toujou had painstakingly made.

The murder occurred in his cell. It was late at night, and apparently Hoshi was asleep when the culprit suddenly appeared and shot him dead.

“… suddenly appeared?”

“Yes. Unfortunately, the detail is still being investigated as we speak, but apparently one second Hoshi-kun was alone, the next there’s already a hooded figure looming over him. Right now we’re thinking about the possibility of someone from the inside hacking the security system and helping the culprit.”

Her eyes were fierce when Kokichi looked up from his document.

“My questions to you, Ouma-kun and Harukawa-san. Is it possible? Do you have someone in mind?”

“… I see. So it’s for this.”

“Yes. Forgive me. By no means am I suspecting you, Harukawa-san. You can say that I’m calling you as one of the experts on this matter. No other prisoner was murdered. No one noticed the culprit coming in. One shot to the head. However you think of it, this reeks of assassination.”

“True… killing from the shadow, that’s the way of an assassin, isn’t it? Well, if it’s Harukawa-chan, she probably wouldn’t even get caught on camera though.”

Harukawa glared at him, but Kokichi knew better than to joke around at this point. Probably finally accepting that what he just said was just facts, maybe even a praise for the Ultimate Assassin, she just sighed and seemingly thought it over.

“… I can’t say for sure, but… this is close to impossible.”

“Agreed. Hacking into security system is no easy matter, least of all when almost all tricks in the book has been revealed in movies. And this is a high security prison we’re talking about. There’s no way it won’t be noticed.”

It’s not as if a hit on prisoner had never happened. But, for an assassin to kill it in the way said by Toujou was unheard of. Ironically, prisoners were one of the best guarded people, and thus hardest to assassinate. For such people, usually the assassin would have to infiltrate the prison by posing as another prisoner or guard.

But, it’s not like that in this case.

Someone somehow ended up in the cell, killed Hoshi, and then just disappear.

A hooded figure. That itself was abnormal. From Toujou’s document, the culprit was caught on camera wearing green coat which reached their knees, with the letters SS or numbers 55 emblazoned in the back. Investigation revealed that it’s not symbol of an organization as first thought, but instead it was a school logo.

Spiral School.

How did it not attract attention?

“In the first place, killing someone in death row is… I’d say it’s a useless endeavor. Not many would order a hit on someone when they will most certainly die on their own. If this is an assassination, then… it’s crime of passion, most likely.”

“Someone from the mafia group Hoshi-chan killed ordered a hit on him for revenge, you mean?”

“That’s not likely. Hoshi-kun said he killed everyone from that group, didn’t he?”

“… yes. Unless we find out who this killer is, it will be hard to find out who ordered the hit. _If_ it was an assassination.”

“Shouldn’t we ask Yumeno-chan’s opinion on it as well? As the Ultimate Magician, maybe she can figure out some tricks the culprit can use. Though… Neehehe, that girl will probably just say that it’s magic…”

To Kokichi, despite the low probability, the hacking of security system was indeed their best bet. The culprit probably snuck inside disguising themselves as guard. Either the system was tampered with remotely or they had a partner. Still, the reveal of the culprit was...

Foreboding…

Kokichi had no other words came to mind.

He turned the page, and the sight of easy smile on the culprit’s face was enough to make him shudder.

They seemed young. Early twenties at most, certainly.  

There’s no doubt that that person was the killer, and that they’re very confident in their ability. They didn’t have to show themselves, but their clothes suggested that it’s most likely deliberate. They either didn’t mind or even _wanted_ to be seen.

This person… was dangerous.

“Certainly, Yumeno-san was quite stubborn on the subject. I can’t imagine her changing her stance on it.”

“I’ll talk to her later. As long magic isn’t denied, she should be able to tell us something. Ah, Iruma-chan too, I guess. She’s the best among us with electronics after all. Whether it’s possible or not to hack the security system, she’d be more reliable than Harukawa-chan or me.”

“I can’t believe I’m going to say this, but… agreed. I only know basic at best. For the finer details, Iruma is better at it. I’ll ask around, see if there’s someone ordering a hit on Hoshi. I make no promise though.”

“I see. That is true. My mistake… I didn’t think it through.”

“Nah, you’ve done plenty. Don’t sell yourself short, Toujou-chan.”

“… my apologies.”

“Iruma-chan is like _that_ after all, neehehe. It’s normal if you don’t think of her first. I’ll call her later, leave it to me.”

“My apologies.”

Toujou hung her head low, gloved hands forming trembling fists.

In times like this, Angie would definitely hug her and start to spout bullshits about Atua. Well, Kokichi wasn’t Angie, but he did anyway. He pulled the taller girl into his embrace, patting her back as he silently soothed.

Saihara squeaked in surprise. Harukawa just narrowed her eyes at him but said nothing.

“… it’s okay. It’s okay to say the truth sometimes, you know, Toujou-chan. You’ve worked hard. It’s enough for now, don’t you think?”

“…”

“What would Chabashira-chan said? You’d feel all better if you can be angry and mad and furious at someone! Don’t make me tell her. She’ll come all the way just to throw you to concrete!”

“… that’s all the same thing. And Chabashira-san won’t do that. Most likely,” was Saihara’s comment. Kokichi turned to him, his cheek against Toujou’s hair and his hands still rubbing her back soothingly, and grinned.

“What are you talking about? Chabashira-chan definitely would! She had even throw Yumeno-chan to concrete!”

“It’s just practice at the dojo! It’s to straw mat, not concrete… And, you saw, huh…”

“The glorious sight of Saihara-chan getting thrown down? Absolutely. I even took pictures.”

“… it’s you she’ll throw down to concrete at this rate.”

Toujou chuckled against his chest. Ouma looked down, and ironically felt satisfied that the girl’s cracking mask had truly broken. Tears flowed and dripped into his clothes as she started to sob and clung to his back.

The road to her mansion was filled with muffled sound of crying afterwards.

* * *

Kokichi spent the afternoon going to the prison with Saihara. To be exact, Saihara would be the one mainly gathering clues, while Kokichi was there to act as some sort of consultant. Apparently everyone basically agreed that his trust issues made him as useful in the investigation as a janitor with OCD in a shit hole.

He thanked Iruma for the unwelcome analogy and still berate her for how rude that was.

They apparently also thought of him as a walking breathing lie detector.

Which made Kokichi wonder if Saihara specifically had actually been shitting with him about not knowing about DICE if he could put it similarly to his comrades like that.

Harukawa excused herself and said she’d better be alone in asking around underground. No one voiced disagreement on that.

“Aah… beautiful day, and I get to spend it as Saihara-chan’s sidekick. The Moriarty to his Sherlock. This is the life.”

“Moriarty is the villain, Ouma-kun.”

“Well, that is more fitting to me than the stooge assistant role. I’m not Momota-chan, you know. I am the Ultimate Supreme Leader of evil. Or are you saying I’m a stooge?! That’s so mean…!”

Saihara chuckled as he looked through the security camera footage. His smile seemed fond. Obviously, since he could show that face even in a middle of murder investigation, there’s something in his mind taking focus. It needed to be addressed.

“… what?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Obviously something. You’re thinking something unnecessary. Something evil! I can tell. Come oooon! Tell me.”

Saihara seemed like he was hesitating, but finally he relented.

“Ouma-kun, the more I get to know you, the easier it is to know when you’re lying.”

“Oh no. I’ve gotten boring, haven’t I?”

“No, not at all. Just… well. You’re not lying as much as I expected you would. And when you do, it’s very obvious. Like earlier, when you said you’re having good time investigating with me. Your mouth says ‘yay’ but your eyes scream ‘murder’.”

Kokichi thought he would probably really enjoy spending time helping Saihara investigating a case, teasing his inability to find out anything about DICE all the while, if only Hoshi or anyone that was precious to him weren’t the victim.

“It’s not like I got any reason to lie.”

While it’s true that he still lied more than most people would, it’s not like everything will be easier when he lied all the time. Just like anyone else, he lied mostly to protect himself after all.

When the other person was obviously lying, he would lie too.

But, it’s not like lying was a good way to bond with people. To keep on lying just for the sake of lying would just mean putting on walls between them, and those relationship was just not satisfactory, even for him who had trust issues.

Towards his fellow in DICE, and also towards the people he’d been able to call his friends, he’s losing his need to lie. There’s no compulsion to it, not when it’s mostly his defense mechanism to a stressor. For a team to work together, there should be a sense of trust, and lying was just the worst way to gain trust from someone.

Kokichi didn’t think he’s  _that_  bad yet. He hadn’t reached the point where he couldn’t trust no one, he thought.

Maybe.

“There’s time and place for everything, Saihara-chan. I’ll still lie, and you’ll probably just going to get better and better at picking them out, but what would me constantly lying bring? Specially in Hoshi-chan’s murder investigation. That’d just be obstruction of justice. I want to get this son of a bitch too, you know.”

“Hmm… yeah, guess so.”

In the end, they got nothing.

The prison cell was just a closed off room with automatic door and small barred window. It required admin authorization to open the doors, and only head wardens had the authority. Each guard held a card key which was necessary whenever they’re going to enter or leave each area, and on the night of the murder the one tasked with guarding the area Hoshi’s cell was in unfortunately didn’t realize that his radio was turned off, but otherwise he’s seen on camera guarding the area well.

Said guard was the first to arrive at the scene and tried to fight the culprit. Tried being the key word because he visibly tripped on something and hit his head, in which enabled to culprit to just waltz out of the cell.

It seemed legit. Completely flawless. Not even Kokichi could think up ways to bypass the system.

Even so, the killer did.

 “… this would have been a perfect crime if only the culprit wasn’t shown on camera.”

“But then, no one would open the door. Then they couldn’t get out. Don’t you think it’s really planned? How did they even end up inside in the first place?”

“That’s still a mystery too, huh… How was it? Did you think anyone we interviewed was lying?”

“Sad to say, but no. It pains me to say this, since I usually find law enforcements cool and awesome and shit, but these people are stupid and incompetent. Still, none of them feels like they’re lying.”

Apparently, their last bet would really have to depend on Iruma’s answer on whether the system had been compromised or not. Kokichi didn’t think Yumeno would be able to do anything more than to accuse the culprit as a witch or demon with how hopelessly impossible it was even if they were to ask her. The door was automated. The small window was barred. No irregularities which would point to hidden route outside.

No nothing.

Kokichi could only sigh in frustration about it.

> **oumadaikichi** slut, abandon everything
> 
> **oumadaikichi** put away your dildo
> 
> **oumadaikichi** I’m sending you fuck ton of shit to go through, tell me ur opinion asap
> 
> **irumamiusama** YOU’RE NOT BOSS OF ME
> 
> **oumadaikichi** it’s for Hoshi
> 
> **irumamiusama** give me 1 hour
> 
> **irumamiusama** fuck you weren’t kidding did u sent like everything in the harddrive?!
> 
> **oumadaikichi** ya
> 
> **irumamiusama** plebs do u know how shitty dl speed can be?! ETA 1 FUCKING YEAR
> 
> **oumadaikichi** toujou said shes having someone pick u up just go through it on ur way
> 
> **oumadaikichi** her man will give you the disk

“But, you know…”

Kokichi glanced up from his cellphone to meet Saihara’s eyes. He seemed unsure, frustrated, and obviously uncomfortable with what he just thought up. He chewed on his lower lip visibly before his hand came up and he looked away.

“What? Saihara-chan, stupid clue is better than nothing at this point. I don’t want to have Iruma-chan as my only hope, that’s just so despair inducing.”

“I wouldn’t say it’s a clue…”

“Come oooon. Just say it.”

The screen showed the culprit’s slightly blurred face. The person seemed tall and lithe. It’s hard to tell with the coat they were wearing, but Kokichi guessed that it’s a he. Statistically speaking, women would most likely leave their victims clean and intact, preferring to use smaller gun caliber if they could help it or other ways that would leave minimal damage to the body.

His smile was so annoying looking.

Kokichi couldn’t help but thinking that Hoshi’s murder was just step one in his plan. He shuddered at the thought.

“… everything we found suggested that they’re working alone, with no one inside been proven yet as their accomplice. And… from the footage showing how they escaped and how everyone just seemed to accidentally miss them…”

“…”

“They’re either very well-prepared, or… just insanely lucky.”

Kokichi wasn’t sure which one of the two he’d prefer.

* * *

Despite his misfortune, Hoshi was actually rather blessed in luck department. That day they all had fun in casino was proof of that. Angie claimed that it’s because Hoshi’s god felt bad and in return they’re giving him all blessing they could give.

No.

Kokichi disagreed.

Shinguji once gave a lecture on luck. He said things about it’s related to beliefs and motivation and stuffs. For someone to have incredible luck, they’d have to have unnatural confidence in themselves.

(Momota’s inflated ego was rather easy to destroy with a click of a button. That was hilarious)

Hoshi was lucky because he felt like he had nothing to lose. He was sure it couldn’t get any worse that where he was, and so he was lucky.

He was in despair, and so he was lucky.

Such irony, but it’s the impression Kokichi got. Hoshi was lucky because it just wouldn’t register to him even if he was to lose. He’s too used to losing that only gains could rouse emotion out of him.

That’s why, even if Saihara felt like the culprit was lucky, Kokichi couldn’t agree with him.

Luck didn’t work that way. It couldn’t be.

“I see… this is troubling.”

“Yeah. I’m sorry, Toujou-san.”

“… no, you’ve done everything you could. Our enemy just appears to be stronger than expected. I will continue on investigating from my side, and I’ll ask for your opinion again later on. Once again, thank you for your help, Saihara-kun.”

“No, I don’t deserve that…”

“Stupid. And I thought Momota-chan and Akamatsu-chan have fixed that side of you. Is losing your hat means nothing? I thought you’ve graduated from being an emo.”

Saihara visibly blushed and looked away apparently to gather his bearing. He turned back to Toujou and met her eyes with look of pure determination.

“… I want to catch this killer too. Please let me help more.”

“Of course.”

“Neehehe. That’s more like it. Ah, but I don’t think we can do more until Iruma-chan gets here, so… Yep, you can go home now, Saihara-chan.”

“… oh… ah… uhm…”

“That’s a lie, of course. Toujou-chan has prepared a room for you! Right, Toujou-chan?”

“Yes, of course I have.”

“Ah, but you can ignore that and just sleep with me tonight.”

“… hu-huh?!”

“Ouma-kun, please don’t traumatize the servants here. Illicit act is prohibited.”

“And yet we’re bringing Iruma-chan here?! Where are you making her sleep later? The street is more dangerous, you know! She’d just strip naked and go around like a pervert!”

In a few days, everyone else would come.

In a few days… they’d all say good bye for the last time to Ryoma Hoshi.

Having no one else, Toujou had claimed next-to kin and had been preparing for his funeral. If only it’s not for this reason, Kokichi thought he’d feel genuinely excited. Instead, there’s only frustration.

Also, terrible premonition.

Looking around the mansion, there were many people stationed. It’s weird for such protection to be installed when the owner wasn’t even present, but Kokichi felt glad about it.

_Well, at least they’d be enough as precaution… Toujou-chan’s personally trained guards should be top notch._

_Though, it’s not likely they’d be able to stop him. If he’s coming that is._

_…_

_He’s not, right…?_

Going inside his room, a whiteboard for him to brainstorm on and piles of documents from Toujou’s investigation had been prepared. Steaming hot cup of coffee as well as bottles of Panta and cakes as well. His luggage was thankfully kept untouched next to the closet.

On the bed, there’s a horse-head shaped pillow, similar to the one he had kept in his own room in Kyoto.

“As expected of Toujou-chan, huh. Neehehe. She knows everyone so well.”

He staggered to the bed and jumped to it, hugging the pillow and breathing through it.

_I didn’t make it…_

_I’m sorry…_

_I’m really sorry, Hoshi-chan…_

In the safety and privacy of his room, Kokichi finally let his mask to be completely taken off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it's said that they're all from all parts of Japan, I make Ouma's school located in Kyoto, since Kyoto is said to be Japan's Imperial Capital.  
> Toujou lives in Tokyo, so is Harukawa and Saihara.  
> Amami's family is in Tokyo, but he himself travels around.  
> Angie's is in her fictional island somewhere south.  
> The rest is to be added.


	2. Chapter 2

Iruma came barging in his room in the morning.

“Hands off your junk, midget, and let’s get down to business!”

One of the minus points of being used to live with nine other people who could picklock was that you’d start to think that locking the door itself was useless endeavor. Kokichi felt like he needed to fix that bad habit of his to leave his room unlocked.

Maybe consider the alternative. Like blocking the door with a stopper or something.

He grabbed one of the pillows and threw it at the general direction Iruma was. It’s still so early and he’d just pulled an all-nighter, so admittedly his mood was worse than usual. Add to the fact that despite repeatedly going over the security footage and thus reliving Hoshi’s last moments numerous times, he still couldn’t figure out how the killer got into his cell.

Yumeno would certainly call it magic.

“… hey, midget. You okay?”

The pillow apparently didn’t hit her.

Iruma walked towards him, her steps loud in the empty room. He felt the bed dipped, loud creaking noise filling his ears. When he opened his eyes, Iruma’s face was just inches away from his.

He closed his eyes again.

“… you alive?”

He groaned and buried his head in his pillow.

“Pig breath… stinks.”

There were hands on his head pushing it further into the pillow, as if Iruma wanted to suffocate him if only it didn’t last for just one second. He cracked his eye open, and Iruma was already lying next to him, huffing loudly with her eyes closed.

“Geh, you never change. How annoying.”

“And so… why are you lying down here? Should I be worried?”

He tried to remember where the call button was to summon the servants. He was pretty sure Toujou mentioned that every room had one. Just in case.

“Shut up! That stupid maid… she had her peeps picked me up just after midnight! I haven’t got any time to sleep! Here I thought you’d be working too, but what do you know! Let me sleep here for a bit.”

“Did you look over the disk on the way?”

“Who the fuck do you think I am?”

“A masochistic cum bucket.”          

“I so fucking hate you.”

“Hmm… even though I love you so much. Though… it’s a lie. I hate you too, Iruma-chan.”

She scowled visibly, and the sight made him laugh a bit. With a groan, he pushed himself up, and somehow seeing Iruma’s face turning redder by the millisecond made being so rudely wakened up a just a bit worthwhile.

Even though she usually acted like a horny pervert, she’s actually a maiden who’d blush with even a glimpse of skin. Fortunately for her, during the game, the weather was still cold and most of them were prudes who covered most of their bodies, so no one noticed.

It’s her own fault for barging into his room.

But seriously, she’s so cute. Ouma was not even shirtless. Frustrated after not able to think up anything, he’d decided to sleep but too bothered to change when he was already lying on the bed. So he just took off his scarves and sweater and threw them aside, feeling them too much for comfort even for him.

Just a glimpse of collarbone and she’s already that red.

She’s like an old man from Edo period who’d go bonkers at the sight of bare neck, seriously.

“Wha… what…?”

He reached out and seeing Iruma flinched and becoming as stiff as rod was somewhat satisfying. He let his hand hovered over her face for a moment just to savor her expression before flicking her forehead.

“Hauu…!”

“Don’t go to a warzone without defense, okay? You’ll get killed.”

“What’s… what’s that supposed to mean?!”

“That means I’m about to change, so scram.”

She didn’t need to be told twice, apparently.

* * *

According to The Ultimate Inventor, supposedly one of the best there was in the matter of electronics, there’s no trace of tampering within the system, and so they’re brought back to square one.

Harukawa came by for lunch, seemingly murderous and making Iruma seemingly wanted to use Kokichi as meatshield (that bitch), but turns out she was just nervous for having to be the one who told Toujou that she couldn’t find anything related to Hoshi’s death in the underground.

“ I see… Well, I must admit that I’ve expected that even if I'm still thinking other possible motive. This is troubling.”

In the chatroom, Angie reminded everyone that what’s important was to make sure Hoshi gets sent off properly, instead of prolonging his suffering.

> **atuainangie** the dead has no more business with the living
> 
> **atuainangie** we can look for Ryoma’s killer as hard and long as we want later
> 
> **atuainangie** for now, Atua says it should be our priority to prepare for his funeral
> 
> **magicalmagehimiko** namu
> 
> **ochanokotenko** I can’t believe I’m saying this but
> 
> **ochanokotenko** Angie is right
> 
> **ochanokotenko** namu

Shinguji then responded with links to articles about death and the importance of speedy procession and investigation and their merit for the dead. It devolved from there, the chat turning into discussion about afterlife mainly by the anthropologist and artist. Kokichi must admit he ignored all of them though.

Well, by consensus, it’s decided.

Since there’s no more information could be gathered from Hoshi’s corpse specifically, Toujou would prepare for his funeral. Being there’s no next of kin, there’s no one who’d accept him, and most likely he’d be cremated and scattered to the wind.

At least, he should be in his family grave, along with everyone he killed for.

Toujou would help arrange for that. Meanwhile, Kokichi as well as Saihara, Iruma, and Harukawa would continue their investigation in the murder case.

And so, she left just after lunch to start with the preparations.

Momota came in afterwards when Toujou was away.

Apparently the servants there had been instructed to treat Kokichi as the one in charge when she was away (which baffled Kokichi because Saihara was just _right there_ ), and had taken his joke to ‘ _please kick him out_ ’ seriously.

Harukawa found out that there’d been a call to the police and when Kokichi realized it he had a fruit knife pressed against his jugular.

“… do you want to be killed?”

Momota hadn’t been sent to the station for trespassing, thankfully.

If so, it’s not hard to imagine Harukawa seriously sending Kokichi after Hoshi. Normal girls with a crush was scary enough as it was, that girl being The Ultimate Assassin was just too much even for Kokichi.

“I say that Shyhara should be in charge.”

Iruma exclaimed, eyes still focused on her laptop. Meanwhile, the detective in question was seen on the phone trying to explain to Toujou that there’s actually no suspicious person. Yes, someone did jump over the fence, triggered the security system, and somehow almost causing the kitchen to explode in their attempt to brush off the guards by throwing pack of flour at them, but that’s just Momota.

“… yes. No, there’s no problem. Yeah, hahaha… he’s fine now. Yeah. The mansion is still intact, yes. Also no one is injured. Ouma-kun is fine too, Harukawa-san didn’t cut him. Yeah, I’m surprised too-“

Who knew that flour could be so flammable.

Apparently, since they’re in essence something from plant, they’re easy to get burnt. Like that generic relationship chart from battle game, fire beats wood. In powder form, they’re filling the air and can cause explosion if caught flame.

How dangerous.

That’s why Saihara was so relieved that there wasn’t any fire lighted in the kitchen during the incident.

Well, everyone there kind of expected Kokichi to not get along well with Momota, since they never were anything more than civil with each other even in the game. Iruma found them voted most likely to kill each other. Or bang each other.

“Bang bang into the moon, baby!”

(Thinking back, that very comment was what enabled Kokichi to feel something other than contempt towards Harukawa. That day, that moment, with a glance, they’re having an understanding)

It’s just surprising that Momota hadn’t thought of calling Toujou, or maybe just complain in the group chat, instead of sneaking in like a burglar.

Or so Saihara said.

He’s an airhead, so it’s honestly not that surprising to Kokichi.

That’s the highlight of the two days it took until the preparation for the funeral was done, to be honest.

Iruma worked mainly by herself, analyzing the video and system even more thoroughly. Kokichi watched her as she worked, giving suggestions every once in a while, while at the same time became the one person mainly consulted by Saihara and Toujou. Momota was flailing in the background, wailing about curse and ghost and in general only served as comic relief.

Kokichi seriously didn’t know what Harukawa sees in him.

The others came one by one in the span of those two days. The relatively empty mansion became quite lively as the discussion heated up.

Though, not for long.

The matter about murder got put aside as Toujou started to devote her time for the funeral. The girls automatically decided to help her, as well as Amami and Shinguji. Gonta was mainly crying as he helped with grunt work.

If it’s not because of Hoshi’s death, Kokichi would have picked on him, admittedly.

But, through the days, they kept on chatting, about Hoshi and the injustice of it and…

Well, shit.

Kokichi found out then that he’s a sentimental weakling who cared more than what’s healthy.

His family would be sooo disappointed.

Unlike the three groupies, the traveler duo, pervy virgin and her living sex toy, and also the stupidly happy couple one and soon to be happy idiotic couple who spent a lot of time together, as proven by the many pictures and videos in their shared media files, Kokichi never actually met with Hoshi after they’re released from their captivity.

He went back to Kyoto. Hoshi got sent back to prison.

Few weeks after, Toujou asked for his cooperation, and even then he still hadn’t seen him in person.

And yet…

“Hoshi-kun was full of potential.”

Toujou started, as the eulogist. Most of the girls were openly crying. Akamatsu was playing a super depressing song which Kokichi couldn’t name, and that’s probably the reason why his eyes were stinging too.

Hoshi was a good person, despite his killings.

Kokichi couldn’t condone killing, but he understood.

Somewhat.

Well.

He couldn’t understand the feeling of wanting to kill, but he understood despair so terrible which could drive someone mad. He imagined being in Hoshi’s position, to have his precious loved ones killed because of his own mistake.

He’d want to kill himself, he thought.

Suicide.

The act of ending one’s life.

In the end, weren’t they the same? Wanting to kill others or one’s self for others.

“… I’m sorry.”

Toujou apologized.

“I was too late. I’m sorry, Hoshi-kun.”

It echoed the voice of his own heart, and there's no shame nor need to hide those then.

* * *

He noticed it at the end of ceremony.

Toujou was looking over some paper from Iruma. He wasn’t the only one who noticed apparently, looking around, his eyes met with Saihara, Momota and Harukawa’s too. Curious, he approached them.

Saihara, Momota and Harukawa were with others, more emotionally compromised members of their group, but it’s just a matter of time before the rest of them joined in on the conversation.

Kokichi had a bad feeling. Iruma seemed so proud. No doubt she’d found something new.

After realizing that most likely they wouldn’t find anything in the videos and system, Kokichi had asked her to just abandon it all and instead focus on the only clue they had. The killer was someone in their twenties affiliated with Spiral School.

As the rest of them prepared for the funeral, Iruma was tasked to put a name in the killer’s identity.

She’d complained about terrible image quality which was not suitable to run in the then still non-existence face scanning program, but she’s a masochist. Few taunts and she’s as excited to be in the job as a piglet in a mudbath.

“I’ve looked years, decades, worth of graduation albums and I couldn’t find the son of a bitch. All the way back to the day its founding fathers decided to build that hell hole of a school, but zilch!”

Toujou lowered her hands, allowing Kokichi to look at the paper she was holding.

Beside the enhanced picture of the killer cut from the security tapes was a more prim and proper picture, as usually expected of ones in a school yearbook.

Underneath it, the name ‘Nagito Komaeda’ was written.

“… why would you even look that far? The man is probably thirty years old at the oldest.”

“Hey, you gotta be thorough in this sort of thing!”

For someone so smart, she could be so dumb.

Well, maybe she just put in the extra effort for Hoshi’s sake. Not even Kokichi would reprimand her when it’s for that.

“So? How’d you find him?”

Toujou had taken out her phone and was speaking with one of her subordinates. No doubt she’s having them looking for him as Iruma explained her progress to help boost her frail confidence. In the grand scheme of things, it’s not at all important, but just half-heartedly listening to her was easy enough to do as gratitude.

“So then, I hacked their system and took a peek at the list of the entry applicants and drop-outs. Y’know, coz he’s obviously a loony and stereotypically they’re not doing so good in school?”

Just as Kokichi suggested.

Iruma was practically hopeless when she had no one suggesting ideas. Kokichi felt a bit worried about her future.

“So you found this guy there? He’s a drop-out?”

“Not exactly. In fact, he’s a star student. Check page three.”

A familiar looking picture.

A familiar looking logo.

Nagito Komaeda was wearing his green jacket, and he was smiling so happily along with other teenagers. All of them were wearing different uniforms from various other schools.

“Hope’s Peak… Ultimate Academy…?”

“Yeah, apparently on his second year he got scouted.”

“Seriously?”

“Yep. It’s that golden age, though.”

“Hmm… That time, huh. That super despair inducing year.”

In which a crazy gal managed to brainwash most of her schoolmates to psychopaths. With honeyed words, hypnosis and sometimes direct brain tampering through lobotomy, there’s no resisting her. Despair spread, and it brought forth the worst and most despair inducing event of the entire world.

In the past, Ultimates were the abnormally over-achieving students scouted by Hope’s Peak Academy, but the tragedy made the government rethink the merit of having the hopes of their countries in one place.

It was only recently that they allowed Hope’s Peak to reopen, and even that was with heightened security and a more thorough background check.

Nevermind the others, Kokichi wasn’t sure they’d accept him nor Harukawa, not with their titles. Not with their affiliation and history.

In the past, Hope’s Peak would also accept those with talents in criminal activity, and even now the government still give out grants to children with that sort of gift, but he seriously doubted the school would risk the tragedy to happen again.

Kokichi scanned the profile.

Nagito Komaeda.

The former Ultimate Luck.

There was a long list of incidents he’d got caught on prior of him entering Hope’s Peak, and honestly, the first thought that came to Kokichi’s mind was that the man sure was lucky to still be alive.

Airplane hijacking, kidnapping attempt, tens of recorded accidents which warranted trips to hospital…

The guy was so unlucky he’s basically a walking disaster waiting to happen.

If it’s not for the monetary gain he got at the resolution of each incident, Kokichi would figure he’d be more suitable called the Ultimate Unlucky. Kind of a contradiction of his first thought, but he figured it’s an understandable conundrum.

He despaired, and so he was lucky.

He was already in despair from the start, and so he was susceptible.

If it’s from that year, there’s no point in looking for a motive. Most likely he killed just for the sake of killing.

Or to spread despair.

It’s even more likely to spread despair.

That’s one more reason to worry.

Because, if Hoshi’s murder was meant to spread despair, the true target could only be-

“Everyone, prepare for possible breach. Yellow al-”

Toujou didn’t get to finish her order.

She fell down to the floor with a thud.

Kokichi stared down at her unmoving body, at the pool of blood which started to form, soaking his shoes. It oozed out from the hole between her eyes.

His breath got caught in his throat.

Akamatsu’s scream broke his daze, and he jumped for Iruma, pushed her down to the ground. He yelled for someone to close the curtains and lock the door. The inventor was shaking under him but was apparently too shellshocked to let out actual words.

Not far from him, Kirumi Toujou was already dead.

And the killer was already in the mansion


	3. Chapter 3

Kokichi and Toujou talked just the day before during break. Kokichi had a lot of sweets, all handmade by Toujou. The tea was Earl Grey, tea fit for the Supreme Leader she’d said. Kokichi had once waxed story about a duke dying and from his grave grew the progenitor for tea used for Earl Grey, which Momota still believed to be true no doubt, and Toujou managed to convince him that it’s better than bottled diabetes that was his favorite grape flavored panta.

Kokichi had called her ‘ _Mom_ ’ in return, a bit miffed because Toujou’s tea was admittedly the best he’d ever tasted, and that’s saying something. Kokichi could only stand tea when mixed with half cup sugar and tapioca pearls usually.

“Hey, Mom, why did you tell them that I’m in charge?”

He’d questioned Toujou’s decision and was partly amused of her reasoning.

“Why? Are you perhaps objecting to it?”

“Well, I’m the Ultimate Supreme Leader so I’m obviously suited for it, but still. It’s _me_ , you know. Most people would say things like, if it’s Ouma he’d probably burn the whole place to the ground in one hour flat! Or something.”

“That is true.”

“That is also an insult, an hour is _wa~y_ too long for a mere mansion. I can be way faster than that! Twenty minutes is enough for me!”

Toujou had laughed. Gracefully, like a princess in a fairytale and not at all like that crude inventor bitch. Despite her priding herself as the Ultimate Maid, she had aura rivaling real-life nobles.

“To be honest… it’s just a coincidence.”

“Pulled my name out of a box or something? Wow! They should have called me Ultimate Luckster!”

“Ouma-kun, you’re the oldest among us after me. Since Momota-kun is a bit _too_ hot-blooded and Angie-san lives all her life on her island, thus not accustomed to our society’s common sense, I figured you’d be a better pick. Besides, you _are_ the Ultimate Supreme Leader.”

“… I can’t believe you believe me. Most people would call me a liar for even saying my title is the Ultimate Supreme Leader. My catchphrase is really ‘ _I lied_ ’.”

“There’s no reason to not believe you. Besides, I see potential in you, Ouma-kun. You’re a kind boy who’d never leave anyone behind.”

“Wait a minute, Toujou-chan. Let me set the recording function on my cell first. Please repeat that one more time. Just in case someone sues me in the future!”

She’d smiled indulgingly. Admittedly, that smile made Kokichi feel a bit sheepish.

“Flatterer. If you say it like that, I wouldn’t mind accepting you in my super duper secret organization. You and me, Toujou-chan, we can rule the world! We can make sure Momota-chan goes to space and stay there for good! That sounds fun, isn’t it?”

“That’s right. It does sound nice.”

“We can also take control of the underworld! And we can make Harukawa-chan lose her job! Neehehe! We can make her a real daycare worker and make her deal with children all day long!”

“How evil.”

“Right?? And then… wait, is that sarcasm? Even though I was asking for real! Mom, you’re a meanie! I’m taking back that invitation!“

“That reminds me. I still need to prepare for tomorrow’s feast. The menu is still not decided.”

Both Angie and Shinguji agreed that the dead would be more appeased if those who mattered to them didn’t mourn them too much, and thus Toujou had planned for a small party.

“Don’t you think you work too hard, Toujou-chan?”

“No. This is the least I can do. Besides, everyone else has insisted on taking care of other things. I assure you, Ouma-kun, I’m not at all forcing myself.”

She’d always pushed herself too hard in Kokichi’s opinion, but he relented. Kudos to Akamatsu who insisted on playing piano for the eulogy and the afterparty, Angie and Yumeno who insisted in decorating (with Chabashira promising to make sure it stays within the inlanders’ acceptable common sense), and so on.

(No wax doll of Hoshi would be placed in the hall, Chabashira swore to make sure of it)

Kokichi himself spent most of his time with Saihara and Iruma, helping them in making sense of the mystery of Hoshi’s death. Momota had called him ungrateful brat who does nothing, but then again, he’s the Supreme Leader. Sitting in a throne while peons do work according to his whim was under his job description. It’s not like any of them complained.

Rather, Chabashira had enthusiastically claimed that Kokichi was the Ultimate Menace and thus his presence would only hinder their work. Ouch, but expected from her.

“Atua said that Kokichi being away from preparation is a good thing! Or else we’re going to spend too much time joking around and missing the schedule!”

“If I see him within ten foot of the artifacts I’m lending for this ceremony, I’ll rip his nerves off his spine with my own bare hands.”

Kokichi just ran to hide behind Saihara, fake crying about how everyone was bullying him.

“Ouma-kun, please, take care of them when I’m gone.”

Toujou had said.

She had bowed to him.

A bit dramatic, Kokichi had thought. She’s just going for couple of hours. She’s the one who loves to care for everyone else, even though they had little to nothing in common and the only thread connecting them was only that accursed Reality Dating thing.

That was just the day before.

Even so…

She’s dead now.

Her lifeless body on the floor, a bullet hole between her wide eyes. Red spread, claiming land. Warmth disappeared along with her life, enough to make Kokichi tremble.

Kokichi forced his eyes to shut, bracing himself. Under him, Iruma was stiff as a rod.

One second.

No more gunshot.

A chance.

“Hey, pig, come on…! We need to move!”

“Uuu… aaa… my legs… I can’t…”

Kokichi clicked his tongue and decided to screw gentlemanly, her safety was more important than politeness at that moment. He dragged the inventor to a corner, not at all surprised with her crying and trembling, face as pale as a sheet.

“Where did the bullet come from?”

“There’s a bullet hole on the window,” Harukawa answered.

Then it’s really from outside. If that’s the case, the safest bet would be to stay close to the wall facing outside so that the sniper couldn’t take another aim at them.

“Everyone, go to the left side and stay close to the wall!”

He’s still outside, most likely.

But, there’s also the possibility of him having partners. Low chance of that, Kokichi had thought when investigating with Saihara, but still couldn’t be disregarded just in case. Now, the possibility skyrocketed.

“Wha… what’s happening?! Toujou-san is-“

“How unfortunate. Atua says Kirumi is already on the way to meet Ryoma. We should all pray for her passage too now.”

“WHAT-“

“Fucking shut your mouth, Momota-chan. Unless you want to be next to die full of holes.”

Like he’d swallowed lemon, the failure of an astronaut stopped talking. For once, not even Chabashira reprimanded him for his foul language like a menace.

“… well, this is something.”

“I’ve visited so many war-torn countries but to think I’d be under attack in Japan of all places.”

“Nnn… nyeh… My HP is low… I’m a mage…!”

“Yumeno-san, Angie-san too, please don’t stray from Tenko. Tenko will protect you!”

“Toujou-san… Uugh! Gonta is stupid…! Should have closed the curtains when preparing…!”

Saihara was holding Akamatsu’s trembling body. He’s usually so timid, but it seemed like he could be counted on in desperate times. If it’s not so dire, Kokichi would have swooned.

But still, Saihara was a detective.

His role was to uncover the truth. His charm point was the sensible mind locked inside that thick skull of his, not his muscles.

He’s useless under siege, frankly speaking. Despite him seemingly resolved to protect Akamatsu, there’s no doubt in Kokichi’s mind that he’d go down in a second when the enemy appears.

Kokichi looked at the others. Amami and Shinguji were used to traveling on their own to warzones, they could definitely handle themselves. Momota would probably run to his death since he’s an idiot, but surely Harukawa could handle him.

Chabashira was a one-woman army.

Angie… yeah, she could probably defend herself with one of her tools. Kokichi wouldn’t be surprised if she could throw her sculpting and painting tools like shuriken or something. Surely she and Chabashira could protect Yumeno.

Gonta was Gonta.

_Okay…_

> **oumadaikichi** sos s2 xx

First thing first, he sent out a code to the DICE chat group. They’d understand. Still, they’re scattered all over the world so it’s not like Kokichi could expect anything from them at that moment.

“You okay?”

Iruma whimpered. Kokichi took that as a yes.

_Okay…_

Some time had passed, and nothing had happened yet. Kokichi knew better than to relax, but he should start moving and plan a countermeasure. Toujou had probably planned for the worst case, but she died without ever divulging said plans to Kokichi or anyone else in the room.

_But, it’s bad. Did she just unluckily in range?_

_What if they aimed for her specifically because she’d be the most prepared…?_

Kokichi looked around the room. The mansion was supposed to be guarded by Toujou’s men. Contacting them was of course priority, but the number… shit, since they mainly communicate through cellphone Kokichi hadn’t bothered with saving the mansion’s number.

The nearest telephone was…

Amami was already checking it out.

“No good, the line has been cut.”

He was about to suggest calling the police when Saihara quipped, “I can’t use my cellphone either. I think there’s a jammer here. Akamatsu-san, can you hear anything from outside?”

“… I can’t… I don’t think… this is not normal, is it? Oh my god, what is happening…?”

Kokichi cursed. Checking his phone once more, it’s true that the message he sent in DICE chatroom was unable to be sent.

_Most likely they aimed for her… and it’s also almost confirmed that that bastard has partners._

It’s bad enough that they’re in a resort villa belonging to Toujou’s former employers, a mansion located quite far from the nearest settlement. Quite far, Ouma said, but it’s not actually that secluded. The nearest house was still within walking distance, and so was the bus stop. During Momota’s fiasco, the police came within the hour.

It’s the outskirt of Tokyo, not the middle of nowhere.

Still, the mansion was isolated enough for everything that happened inside could stay unnoticed.

Due to that, no one would come unless called.

That person Toujou used to serve apparently also dealt in the black market, and they made that very mansion to handle matters related to that. The many guards in the house were also originally hired for the very purpose of protecting said former employer in case things got violent.

Normally, Toujou wouldn’t have invited Saihara to the premise, but apparently, the matter related to Hoshi preceded all that.

No one would come.

The communication had been cut.

And, most likely they’d been surrounded.

Kokichi refused to believe that those people Toujou had personally picked would let a jammer planted in the mansion.

So many guards, but the mansion was silent. Despite Akamatsu and the other girls screaming in panic no one came, so there’s a reason to believe they’re either been compromised or eliminated completely.

How? Kokichi didn’t know. Hoshi’s murder too, the means was still unknown to him. Not even the Ultimate Detective and Ultimate Magician could figure out the way, and not even the Ultimate Inventor could notice any tampering.

Kokichi would like to know.

There’s so much he’d like to know.

About why he was kidnapped.

Why the others were also chosen alongside him.

Why now they’re targeted again.

Also, the one behind it all, Kokichi would like to know and punch them to the next universe.

His family said that they were worried because their leader was such a sad loner in school and picked the other fifteen based on how well they thought would get along with him, and also made that damned show because ‘drawing bridge effect was a thing’. Even so, Kokichi knew a lie when he heard one. He knew that DICE was investigating the insult that was their leader’s kidnapping incident on their own now.

That’s why he’d come to Toujou and Saihara in the first place for matters regarding Hoshi and Harukawa, because his family was otherwise preoccupied. He also had planned for a solo heist as a fuck-you to them for not including him in their investigation, even if it’s out of worry.

Oh, if only they knew.

If they knew…

If Kokichi survived this…

There would be second Tragedy coming, but let’s focus on the now first.

He looked around, meeting the eyes of the other Ultimates. Iruma was still a sobbing mess. Understandable, Toujou was standing right next to her when she was shot. It could have been her. She’s not dumb enough to miss that frightening fact. The others though were starting to sober up.

Except for ever-smiling Angie and Shinguji who for some reason seemed excited, that was.

Harukawa chewed on her fingernail.

 “… we need to get away from here.”

Barricading themselves was just stupid. Most of them wouldn’t be missed at all if missing, and the rest of them had probably told their friends and families that they’re going away for a few days for the funeral.

No one would come, and thus it’d be a battle of endurance that’s impossible to win.

“Good idea, Harukawa-chan. Ladies first?”

“Hey, Ouma-“

“It’s true that the one with the highest chance of getting away is Harukawa-san.”

“Gonta doesn’t agree! A gentleman would never-”

“This is the twenty-first century and I’m all about gender equality. Gonta, get with the program. It’s what gentlemanly is all about these days.”

“Is… is that so? Gonta… is wrong?”

“Here, this is what is called bitch in distress. Just make sure she survives this, okay? Even an idiot like you can do it, right, Gonta? I’ll tell you all the bad things I’ve done that is very much not gentlemanly. That’ll bound to teach you something.”

“Hey, menace-“

“Yes... Gonta… Gonta will protect Iruma-san.”

 “Good. I’m counting on you, Gonta.”

Kokichi turned to Iruma. She was wide-eyed as if she had realized what Kokichi was planning. She gripped on Kokichi’s sleeve tight and frantically shook her head, tears ruining her previously perfect makeup, refusing to let go.

When it’s over, Kokichi would give her a set of waterproofs make up. She’s uglier than ever when crying, and that’s saying something.

 “… no, don’t… hey, please… midget…!”

“Iruma-chan, stay with big dick, okay? I’ll be right back. If I’m dead, it’d be on the hands of Harukawa-chan.”

“Cut it with that shit, Harumaki is not killing anyone here!”

“Then I’d be safe, right?”

He glared at Momota. The man practically growled but conceded.

“Just me and Ouma then?”

“My worst nightmare.”

Just in case, stealth was necessary. As they all had known personally from that hide and seek game in the game, Kokichi was unbeatable. No one could deny that. His picklocking skill and light feet had triumphed.

(That, and the fact that no one knew where his lab was, but it’s a minor detail, really)

No one else voiced an objection to the suggestion that Kokichi and Harukawa, their most deadly member, went out to investigate. All of them could probably figure out that going as a group of fourteen would just make them easier target.

He forced a smile. Harukawa just sighed but took a small knife she apparently kept strapped in a holster on her thigh, agreeing with him that it’s the best course of action but too proud to put it to words. She also very casually produced a small gun and handed it over to Ouma.

Sexy.

Momota was a blind idiot.

“Iruma-chan. Come on. I’m giving you the biggest meat shield here. Remember what I told you that time in bed?”

To his credit, Gonta didn’t feel offended and even tried his best to convince Iruma that, yes, he’s the biggest meat shield and that he’d be a perfect gentleman and protect her. Chabashira however spluttered, red-faced. Angie could be heard in the background pondering why she was so flustered. She turned to Saihara and glared at him for some reason.

Kokichi would have teased the hell out of her if the situation wasn’t so dire.

“… we’ll get out of this together. Cross my heart and hope to die. I’ll be back before you know it. Alright? Come on, don’t be such baby now.”

She very reluctantly let him go when Akamatsu put her hands on her shoulder, and she clung to her instead. What a hopeless woman.

“Hey, dumbo. Try to mess with the phone from this side, okay? Call me as soon as you can. Well, that’s a lie, call the police first. Have some sense, woman! Don’t just nod!”

“We’ll help her. Be careful, Ouma-kun.”

“Neehehe. Who do you think you’re talking to?”

Kokichi asked back to Amami as he stretched his muscles and continued to check on the gun Harukawa just gave him. The chamber could contain six bullets, all filled. On his pocket, his trusty tools were there as always. The long needles could probably be used as close-range weapon when needed, and the smaller set of keys could probably be used as makeshift brass knuckles.

“A fucking brat.”

“Momota-chan, watch your tongue. I’ll have you know I’m older and thus qualified to wash your mouth with soap and clip your stupid ugly goatee.”

That’s a lie, but it’s not like they’re close enough for Momota to remember the whole class’s birthdays, nor was he cautious enough to want to know why they were kidnapped. The best he knew were probably Saihara and Harukawa’s.

“THAT’S NOT HOW AUTHORITY WORKS!”

“If the Supreme Leader says so, it is, airhead! Also, I fucking told you to keep it down, brain dead!”

“Oh! How about Angie? Angie is older, right?”

He glanced at the self-proclaimed priestess and flashed a thumb up. The girl laughed and raised her own thumb, her other hand coming to a knife on her toolbelt. Momota visibly flinched and started to mutter about how his goatee was the epitome of manliness.

Angie probably tried to investigate, in her own ways.

“Angie-chan, make sure everyone stays, alright?”

“Aye-aye, Kokichi! Angie will counsel everyone with Atua’s divine wisdom!”

“We’re doomed.”

Shinguji commented solemnly. Amami chuckled a bit.

Screw common sense. Angie was more levelheaded than Toujou gave her credit for. If it’s for survival, Kokichi trusted her more than the others here. Besides, Saihara and Amami could probably talk some sense into her in case Chabashira failed.

Still, he couldn’t help glancing at Toujou’s body, already covered by Angie’s coat, leaving her only wearing bikini top and knee-length skirt. No doubt she’d offered her prayers earlier. Her priorities could be skewed most of the time, but she's a good girl at heart. 

Kokichi gave Angie his black sweater wordlessly. The girl seemed bewildered at first but giggled happily, saying words of blessing from Atua for Kokichi. She seemed pleased even if the sweater was a little big on her.

“We better hurry.”

“Yeah. Let’s get this over with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure why, but somehow Ouma ends up focusing on the girls in this chapter. Enough that Chabashira bristled. Do I imagine him as a secret gentleman at heart or something…?  
> Sos = danger signal  
> S2 = season 2  
> Xx = two died already  
> If you wondered what Ouma’s message meant  
>   
> Also, I made this chapter with Ouma's mental state in mind. There are some contradictions here, I know. I wonder if I made it too obvious.


End file.
